rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
LayEd s02e01
Kaer Namu, a lost Kaer created by an unknown Nethermancer. The location was unknown until recently, when dwarf researchers working for House Ueraven uncovered a possible site near Jerris. The party is hired by Thamon Ariok (NPC), a hunchback dwarf who has conducted many third-party transactions for House Ueraven in the past. Episode summary: Part 2 The episode began with an ambush, spotted by Cerulean. Dizzy sets up a distraction by charging and yelling like a maniac, an event which takes Ra-khir some time to recognize as unusual. The windlings hack their way through the top of their tent. Eventually, the team defeats the ambushers, who came from the kaer. They appear to be adventurers, but horror tainted, becoming ghouls. After some discussion over how to handle them, the team kills them, realizing that they had no way to retrieve their real personalities. Recovering somewhat from their injuries, the team ventures further into the kaer. Encountering a baffling puzzle involving colored orbs, the team blunders around, making the GM grumble (yay!) Passing the puzzle by sheer wit and skill, the team explores various rooms devoted to child care (where Dizzy finds an Aal'visss doll). They find a room full of exquisitely-crafted cages, and a windling-sized creature chasing a blue light around. Cerulean recognizes windling creature as a windling horror construct. The cages, crafted of bone, occasionally attempt to capture the blue light. Dizzy charges in and attacks the horror, but it changes her bones to spikes. The rest of the team gets involved. The windlings are both dismayed and glad when they defeat it (see picture). The team burns the body and scatters the ashes, according to windling tradition. The blue light is still hovering nearby, a tiny blue fairy - a will-o-wisp. The windlings terrify it, despite their friendly gestures, but it takes to Ra-khir, who believes it may have been a wizard's familiar in the distant past. It decides to join the team, keeping cautiously away from the windlings. After more exploration, the team finds a small carved statue. Although it is roughly carved, each team member recognizes it as a member of its own race. The team finds a doorway to the "orchard" near another door to the main office of the mayor. Going through to see the mayor's office, the team finds a lavishly decorated room, with a horror on the desk, with glowing red eyes. The being calls itself Kromung and demands to know what they are doing there. When Cerulean tries to explain, it sets him on fire. Kromung is chained to his desk, so various team members attack in different ways, many soaking themselves in water from nearby cauldrons. Eventually, the team defeats it. Dizzy is in bad shape. Ra-khir heats some delicious dwarven rations for her. Searching the room, Neffy finds the mayor's journal, which describes a blight afflicting the animals and orchards. Starving, the kaer denizens went insane, and to save them, the priest of Jaspree (the "Harvester") proposed a desperate solution. There would be a lottery, and the winners would get a token, the brooches we'd found throughout the kaer. Somehow, the Harvester's solution involved using the losers to cure the orchard trees. The team enters the orchard, using a lever to open the mayor's private entrance. Inside, the team finds normal appearing orchard trees, among others which are disgusting mixes of name-givers and trees, dangling bloody body parts as fruit. Among the trees, the team finds the Harvester, a cloaked figure wielding a scythe. It welcomes us and offers us some of the disgusting fruit. After a surprise attack and a prolonged battle, the team is victorious. During the fight, the trees themselves attack the team, and Neffy dowses them with alcohol and sets them on fire. The Harvester falls, but the trees do not appear to care. Dizzy almost dies and Ra-khir falls trying to drag her out of the orchard. Neffy kills the harvester and the team escapes. The team returns to Jerris to recover and report to the people who sent us. Quotes * Steve: "It says here that Aalvisss has left the building." * GM: "They have a ping pong table." Quantz: "That's regular tennis for us windlings." * "The tree of this Kaer was a banana tree." - On slippery floors and Ghouls. * "My only regret is having Bonitis." - On Changelings and their bone shifting ability. * Neffy: "Do I need to smell a room?" Monsters Defeated * Bone Shambler * Changling * Dark Fetch * Ghouls. Many many ghouls. * Harvester (Named Horror) * Harvester Trees (Wood Spirits merged with Name-Givers) * Obsidimen Horror Constructs Legend Point Awards * Part 1: 10,510 LP (2,102 LP each) * Part 2: 30,610 LP (6,122 LP each)